


KINKTOBER 2020 - DIP

by SassyBlue



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack Relationships, Fetish, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinky, M/M, Sexting, Violence, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyBlue/pseuds/SassyBlue
Summary: Estos son 31 días del reto kinktober solo con Damien y Pip, aveces incluye algún otro personaje.Día 1: Medias.Día 2: Agresivo.Día 3: Cosquillas.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Medias

**Author's Note:**

> Planeo cumplir los 31 días del reto, pero lo haré de a pocos, ya que suelo tardarme en escribir y quiero tomarme el tiempo necesario porque amo mucho el dip y necesita más amor.

Cuando Damien llegó a casa lo único que tenía en mente era dormir por las próximas 48 horas, algo imposible pues el infierno no se administraba solo y tenía que estar al día siguiente a las ocho en punto en la oficina, ser gerente general del inframundo no era tarea sencilla y menos cuando a su padre se le daba por morirse y lo dejaba a él con toda la carga, apenas tenía veinte y ya sentía el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Aún así trataba de mantenerse relajado en casa, sabía que solo preocuparía a Pip si llegaba con cara igual o peor que los muertos a los que tenía que organizar. Y no podía hacerle eso al pequeño angelito que tenía por novio. Llevaban viviendo juntos unos cuantos meses y hasta que su padre murió todo había sido perfecto, una luna de miel con muchos besos, sexo y arrumacos claro está que ahora no tenía ganas ni de levantarse del sofá.

Damien entró en casa, intentando parecer todo lo despreocupado que podía estar, aún tenía en la mente todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente y al siguiente.

Pero por un momento dejo de pensar en ello cuando Pip no lo recibió con su acostumbrada sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el rincón más oscuro del planeta.

–¿Pip? –llamó Damien, dejó la maleta en la entrada y vio alrededor no había señales de su adorado rubio –¿Pip? –fue hasta la cocina y la encontró vacía, eso sí la cena estaba como habitualmente en el microondas.

Por un instante Damien sintió pánico, pero una voz en su mente le pidió que se relajara que quizá Pip estaba dormido en el cuarto que ambos compartían.

Damien entró, la habitación estaba a oscuras y la única luz venia de dejaba de la puerta del baño. Con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo que sus peores temores estaban a punto de confirmarse abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Pip estaba ahí, afortunadamente vivo sin ningún rasguño y usando...un conjunto de lencería blanco. Medias largas de encaje y una ropa interior que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

De inmediato Pip trato de cubrirse con ambas manos, mientras la cara se le tornaba más y más roja.

–¡Por todos los cielos, Damien! ¡esto no es lo que crees!

Damien inclinó la cabeza, aun procesando la información.

–¿No...eres tú usando lencería? –tragó saliva.

Pip parecía a punto de explotar.

–Y-yo… no es mi culpa– sus ojos azules se pusieron vidriosos de pura frustración–. Kenny fue el de la idea. Yo...no sabía qué hacer para llamar tu atención y él me mando ese maldito paquete–señaló hacia un rincón donde había una caja abierta–, por favor, no creas que suelo hacer estas cosas, no soy ninguna especie de pervertido. ¡Esto solo fue una mala idea! Solo me lo estaba probando...yo no planeaba...

Damien lo tomó de ambas manos.

–Calma, Pip–le pidió y respiro junto con él–. No estoy molesto.

El inglés levantó la mirada.

–¿No lo estás?

–¿Por qué lo estaría? Quisiste hacer algo lindo.

–¡Lo sé! – dijo dándose confianza–. Has estado tan ocupado que nosotros no...ya no...

Damien vio como Pip trataba de hablar y se trababa con las palabras. Todo para evitar decir la palabra con s y exo, como si fuese un pecado, irónica considerando que salía con el anticristo, aquello le pareció adorable.

–Y nosotros...–continuo el rubio–, es decir...yo traté, pero te veías cansado y...

Damien soltó una risa, que hizo a Pip fruncir el ceño.

–¿Acaso estoy diciendo algo gracioso, Thorn?

Damien reprimió la risa.

–No, nada de nada.

–Sí, claro. Déjame salir para quitarme esto –Pip lo hizo a un lado–, un error lo comete cualquiera, no estas siendo nada lindo.

Antes de que pudiera salir del baño, el anticristo lo agarró por la espalda.

–¿Qué estás haciendo Damien?

–Creo que eres lindo–le susurró al oído.

Pip sintió un hormigueo recorrer su columna. El deseo de las últimas semanas rogaba por ser satisfecho.

–Ah ¿sí? –volteo para encararlo–. Me lo puse para ti.

Damien le rodeo la cintura sintiendo el calor de la piel desnuda.

–Entonces sí eres un pervertido del encaje y las medias.

Pip le puso las manos en la nuca y lo acercó.

–Y a ti te gusta ¿no?

Damien asintió y lo besó.

No fue un beso suave como los anterior que se había dado hasta ese día, este fue fuerte y violento. De inmediato, Damien bajo por su cuello repartiendo besos y mordidas ahí por donde sus labios pasaban. Pip jadeaba, pero tuvo que sujetarse del lavado para no caer, las piernas le flaqueaban y la excitación lo tenía al límite.

–Ángel...–le susurró Damien antes de levantarlo y dejarlo sobre el lavado.

Pip lo vio embelesado y le abrió las piernas, por donde deslizo aquella fina ropa interior de encaje. Pero Damien no lo penetró al inste, al contrario, como poseído comenzó a besar sus muslos por encima del encaje, tocando las medias blancas y el diseño floral que están poseían. Cada toque enviaba ondas eléctricas a Pip, que lo retorcían de placer.

–Adentro...Damien...–rogó Pip con la respiración agitada, lo necesitaba, quería que lo llene.

El anticristo gruñó con la petición y le dio un largo u fiero beso.

–Espera...

Damien parecía gustarle la textura de las medias, no lo malentiendan, nunca había tenido ese tipo de fetiches, pero había algo en la manera en que la tela se adhería a la piel de su amado, la textura que le daba a esta y el calor que su cuerpo desprendía que lo estaba hechizando, lo volvía loco.

–Alza las piernas.

Pip obedeció de inmediato, sabía que si satisfacía a su novio anticristo este lo haría lo mismo por a él, y solo podía pensar en la sensación que tendría cuando Damien lo llenase corriéndose dentro de él.

Con las piernas de Pip juntas y alzadas, Damien se quitó sacó su miembro cubierto ya por el líquido preseminal y sin pensarlo lo metió ahí, entre los muslos de Pip, sintiendo la textura de las medias en todo su esplendor.

El rubio al contrario de extrañarse, solo se excito más y comenzó a moverse tal como sabía que Damien querría que se moviera. Este empujaba y empujaba ensuciando las medias y a Pip en el proceso, al final terminó sobre la blancura de la tela. Pero aún no había terminado. Veía la excitación en los ojos azules de su adorado y él ya se encontraba listo de nuevo, separo sus piernas sintiéndolas más calientes que nunca y se deslizo por aquel hoyo glorioso.

Pip lo recibió con ansias, pero con un gritó de sorpresa que al instante cambio por gritos de placer, había deseado tanto que Damien lo cogiese. Le clavó las uñas con cada estocada que le daba, su cuerpo vibraba y se acomodaba al ritmo del anticristo, quería más y más, siempre quería más de Damien. Cada movimiento, cada sensación era para y por él, lo necesitaba, lo amaba.

–¡Vente dentro! –gritó Pip sintiendo las oleadas del orgasmo– ¡Adentro!

Damien obedeció y se liberó entre espasmos.

Agotado dejó su cabeza descansar el lado de Pip. Este le sonreía extasiado, sintiendo el semen deslizarse por sus piernas. Damien no pudo evitar darle un beso, esta vez tierno y lleno de amor.

Luego de una ducha y más mimos ambos fueron a dormir. Llevaban solo unos minutos con la luz apagada cuando Damien abrió los ojos y susurró:

–Pip creo que sí tengo un fetiche por las medias.

El rubio le sonrió y acaricio su cabello.

–No pienses en eso y duerme, mañana te espera un largo día– dijo Pip, al mismo tiempo que guardaba esa información para después, porque por Dios bendito que habría un después.


	2. Agresivo

El anticristo entró a la mazmorra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aun podía escuchar los gritos de júbilo en todo el infierno y en el castillo la situación no era diferente. Su padre había organizado.

Entre risas y vítores, el anticristo abandono el salón principal del castillo en donde se llevaba la fiesta del milenio y se dirigió a las mazmorras.

Satán al verlo gritó por sobre el ruido:

–Antes de dormir que alguien te vea esas heridas, hijo.

Damien asintió y se alejó.

Uno de sus cuernos estaba quebrado y había perdido la punta, sus alas negras como las de un cuervo estaban maltrechas y aunque ya se había limpiado la sangre aun sentía el sabor metálico en la boca, algo que seguro nunca dejaría de sentir, pero él ya no sentía dolor ni en el pecho donde fue apuñalado, ni en la espalda donde las flechas lo habían tocado, poco a poco se iban sanando y pronto solo serían otras cicatrices del montón.

Tampoco planeaba dormir.

Avanzó por el castillo, los sirvientes se acercaban a él pendientes de las heridas en su cuerpo, pero Damien los desestimaba con un movimiento de mano, quería estar solo.

Bueno, no tanto, sus pasos lo llevaban a las mazmorras. Ahí donde estaba su premio.

Las celdas estaban vacías, excepto por una.

La puerta brillaba como si estuviera hecha de perlas, sobre ella tenía inscripciones en un idioma más antiguo que la tierra misma. A Damien no le impedía entrar, tampoco salir, pero al ser que encontraba adentro le hubiera llevado cinco milenios y más en traspasar esas puertas.

Damien sonrió al entrar.

Lo primero que escuchó fue el ruido de las cadenas seguido por un jadeo. El anticristo encendió las farolas con sus dedos, aún tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando volteo a mirar al ángel encadenado.

–Así que aquí te pusieron.

El ángel no respondió, una mordaza de metal cubría sus labios, pero si las miradas pudieran matar, Damien sabia con certeza que esos lindos ojos azules ya lo hubieran matado al menos unas mil veces.

El anticristo se dedicó a contemplarlo.

Unas cadenas lo mantenían sujeto del techo, apenas podía tocar el suelo con sus sandalias doradas, tenía la toga blanca manchada en sangre y echa tirones, sus alas blancas se encontraban muy dañadas, Damien supo al instante que no podría volver a volar.

–De todas formas–dijo señalándolas–. No las vas a necesitar.

El ángel se removió sobre las cadenas, que rasgaron sus muñecas más de lo que ya estaban, pero aún orgulloso le devolvió una mirada desafiante con aquellos ojos azul cielo.

Damien rio y se acercó a él.

–Quien diría que el general de la primera división celestial terminaría encadenado como un pajarito. ¿No, Pip?

Pip se removió tratando en vano de desprenderse de las cadenas.

–No sigas, lindo–Damien lo tomó por los hombros–, solo vas a seguir lastimándote.

La mandíbula de metal se movió, ningún sonido logró salir,

–¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Me quieres felicitar por ganar la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno?

Damien vio venir la patada en el estómago, el pequeño ángel aún tenía fuerzas, así que cuando Pip alzó la pierna, el anticristo solo tuvo que tomarla en el aire.

–Suaves...–susurró pasando el pulgar por la piel del tobillo y sin pudor llevó la mano hacia arriba, por los muslos.

Pip volvió a removerse alarmado. Parecía estar gritando algo, Damien tenía curiosidad, ni en sus mejores batallas había visto la frente del ángel tan arrugada por fruncir el ceño.

Soltó la delicada pierna, luego lo liberó del bozal.

–¡Eres un enfermo, hijo de puta! –fue lo primero que dijo que el ángel– ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, malnacido!

Damien rio para sus adentros, Pip siempre actuaba tan prepotente, pero él ya no era un general del cielo, ahora era su prisionero y debía obedecer.

–Cuida tus palabras, lindura–lo rodeo, se aproximó a su cuerpo por detrás, teniendo cuidado de no tocar las alas, y agarró un mechón de sus cabellos dorados. Lo olfateo, deleitándose con el olor a ozono y tierra de la batalla–. No quiero volver a callarte.

–¡Entonces vas a tener que matarme! –gritó Pip y se balanceo en un intento poco exitoso de alejarse del anticristo.

Damien no pudo más que reír.

–Yo solía admirarte, Pip–lo agarró de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo–. Ahora solo eres el premio que he ganado.

El ángel se giró para enfrentarlo y gritarle lo enfermo y maldito que era, pero su acción solo fue aprovechada por Damien, que lo tomó de la quijada y con fuerza estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

Pip pataleo desesperado por el contacto, mientras sentía la lengua del anticristo abrirse paso en su boca, pensó en morderlo, pero los dedos firmes del demonio no le dejaron ni eso.

–He querido hacer eso por mucho tiempo–dijo Damien soltando su rostro.

Pip dejó caer la cabeza mirando al suelo, pensando que quizá había oído mal y que el príncipe del infierno no había querido decir lo que dijo. Ambos se odiaban, se habían enfrentado en batalla más de lo que podía recordar, debía ser una especie de broma, algún juego cruel propio de los demonios para confundir su mente.

–¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo, Thorn?

Él se puso frente a Pip y agachó los hombros como un niño travieso.

–¿Acaso todos los ángeles son virginales?

–¿Acaso todos los demonios solo piensan en coger?

Damien rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar ver el cuerpo lastimado del ángel, sus heridas solo eran superficiales pero la que había sufrido más era la toga que llevaba encima, parecía un pedazo de manta a punto de desmoronarse, entonces... ¿por qué no ayudar al proceso?

–¡¿Qué carajos?! –gritó el ángel cuando fue despojado de su única prenda de vestir, tenía las orejas rojas pero su ira superaba la vergüenza –¡Devuélveme eso!

Damien negó y con un chasquido de sus dedos, la tela se hizo cenizas.

–Prefiero verte así...

Pip juntó las piernas tratando de ocultar su desnudez, pero era físicamente imposible

–Ja, pudor...–dijo Damien de manera despectiva–. Pensaba que los ángeles no tenían esos sentimientos.

Pip levantó la vista y le escupió.

–¡Imbécil!

El anticristo inmutable se limpió el rostro. Entonces se lanzó sobre él, atrapando sus labios y abrumándolo con su cuerpo. Pip no pudo hacer nada.

Damien llevó una mano a la entrepierna desnuda del ángel y la apretó fuerte, como si quisiera lastimarlo. Pip ahogó un gritó que murió en sus labios.

–Vamos, ángel, sé que quieres esto–susurró el anticristo comenzando a besar su cuello y hombros.

Pip movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando mantener la calma, pensando en un insulto inteligente que decir, pero nada venía a él, su cuerpo se retorcía ante las caricias descontroladas y su miembro parecía pensar por si solo al estimularse con las manos del anticristo.

–No...–logró jadear débilmente, pero Damien lo oyó.

–Entonces, ángel, ¿por qué sueltas esos gemidos tan bonitos? ¿o por qué estas así de duro? –preguntó, pero sin dejar de jugar con el miembro de Pip.

El ángel se removió sin fuerza. Sentías los labios del anticristo quemar su cuerpo y sus manos deslizarse por toda su extensión que se hacía más grande con cada roce, no pudo reprimir los gemidos y su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, al ir al encuentro de esa mano que le daba placer.

–Te voy a matar...–susurró sintiendo el orgasmo llegar–. Lo juró...

Damien solo sonrió, el feroz ángel acababa de correrse en su mano.

–Sí, sí, Pip– se limpió la mano con un pañuelo –. Yo también planeo matarte, ambos lo juramos ¿recuerdas? Pero yo no soy el que va por ahí eyaculando en manos ajenas.

Pip lo miró indignado y con la cara roja.

–Te odio.

–Nada nuevo. Apuesto que, si yo hubiera perdido la guerra, también me tendrías así.

Por un momento Pip tuvo la expresión de haberse comido un limón.

–Eres un psicópata.

–Dime algo que no me hayas dicho en los últimos mil años.

–Yo...–continuo Pip–. Te hubiera matado, si hubiera ganado, te hubiera matado, es lo mínimo que te mereces.

Damien rio esta vez con ganas.

Lo tomó de la barbilla y le dio beso rápido que Pip no impidió.

–Mientes–le dijo al separase–. Podías haberme matado muchas veces, no lo hiciste.

–Te apuñalé.

–Una cicatriz más, sabes que no puedo morir por medios convencionales.

Pip se mordió los labios, sí lo sabía. Todos los ángeles lo sabían, Dios mismo lo sabía, pero aun así él se había lanzado a la batalle sin importarle nada. Su único objetivo siempre fue Damien, su deseo siempre era luchar con él, tener al anticristo, golpearlo en la cara y deshacer esa sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía.

– Pero al final...–habló Damien acercándose de nuevo

–Al final...–dijo Pip en susurró y bajó la mirada ante los penetrantes ojos rojos.

Damien no se lo permitió y con un suave toque le alzó el rostro, sus dedos delineado los suaves labios del ángel.

–Al final encontraste como.

Pip asintió despacio.

–Un libro tan antiguo como el tiempo.

Damien le acaricio el rostro con los pulgares, sentía la piel de Pip vibrar bajo sus toques.

–¿Qué paso con el libro? –preguntó y acercó sus labios hacia el cuello del ángel, aspirando su aroma.

Pip tardó unos segundos en contestar.

–Lo perdí.

Damien sonrió sobre su piel y comenzó un camino de besos hasta sus pezones. Dos botones rozados endurecidos prueba de que Pip estaba casi tan excitado como él, sin pensarlo los mordió.

–¡No! –gritó el ángel comenzando a forcejear–. No lo hice por ti.

Damien lo beso de nuevo, fuerte hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

–S-se perdió...–repitió Pip tratando de recuperarse–. Yo no... ¡Ah!

Damien volvió a morder sus pezones.

–¿Por qué sigues mintiendo?

Y despacio siguió bajando por su abdomen, saboreando antiguas cicatrices y descubriendo nuevas que no sabía que el ángel tenía.

Pip sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre y se mordía los labios, Damien no podía volver a vencerlo. Sin embargo, poco a poco había dejado de forcejar, se sentía débil y lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, no sabía si era de colera o de placer.

Cuando el anticristo llegó hasta su entrepierna esta volvía a estar hinchada y húmeda, invitando a Damien a probarla.

–Por favor...–pidió a Pip con un jadeo, sin saber él mismo a que se refería.

Damien sonrió complacido.

–Dime que quieres esto tanto como yo.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Pip.

–No es verdad...

–No seas cínico–el anticristo se puso de pie encarándolo–, acabas de pedirme que te chupe la verga.

Pip tembló. Sin saber que decir, entonces vio a Damien, al anticristo, al demonio al que se supone que debía matar, pero no lo hizo, al que tendría que odiar, pero...

–¡Te odio! –gritó Pip con rabia– ¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡No te quiero a ti!

Si aquello hirió a Damien no se notó. El demonio lucía más alegre, como si Pip acabase de contarle un buen chiste.

–Bien–dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo temblar a Pip–. Si eso es a lo que quieres jugar, no tengo problema. Supongo que puedo chuparte la verga otro día. Ahora...–comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y a quitarse cada prenda hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo, las heridas de la batalla expuestas–supongo que tendré que cogerte.

Pip se resistió como era de esperarse, pero Damien era quien tenía control de la situación, lo tenía literalmente encadenado, justo donde lo quería. Sin pudor y con fuerza se pegó hacia él, tomándolo de la cintura. Sus dedos desesperados hicieron el camino hasta su trasero buscando su entrada.

El ángel ahogó un gritó cuando sintió la intromisión del primero dedo, volvió a moverse, pero era imposible sacarse a Damien de encima.

–Te odio, te odio, te odio–repetía sintiendo como los largos dedos del anticristo se abrían paso en su interior–. Te odio, te odio, te odio...–siguió diciendo para ocultar los gemidos, no podía desprenderse de esa idea, si la hacía sabía que sería su ruina.

Odiar, tenía que seguir odiando a Damien, tenía que matarlo así fuese él mismo quien destruyó el libro. Pero fue por odio, porque lo odiaba tanto que prefería enfrentarse a él un millón de veces a darle la satisfacción de una muerte rápido. Por eso lo había hecho porque quería prolongar el dolor del anticristo, porque lo odiaba.

–Te odio...–volvió a decir, pero está vez salió más largo y en forma de gemido.

Damien lo miró con los ojos brillantes de puro de deseo. Cada batalla, cada golpe, cuantas veces había deseado callar al ángel a besos o cuantas veces había querido hacerlo suyo en pleno campo de batalla. Sabía que Pip lo deseaba, lo veía en esos ojos angelicales, en cada roce en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Incluso cuando el ángel rompió su cuerno, fue otra excusa más para acercarse, lo deseaba tanto como él.

Pero Pip seguir mintiendo, diciendo que lo odiaba cuando se había dejado besar, ignorando los deseos de su cuerpo cuando este se movía al ritmo de las embestidas de sus dedos y su miembro saltaba frustrado y ansioso. Nunca había conocido un ángel que dijera tantas mentiras y al mismo tiempo.

–Te odio...–volvió a decir Pip esta vez ya sin ocultar sus gemidos, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, el pecho le subía y bajaba.

–¿Me odias? –preguntó Damien a la vez que alzaba las piernas del ángel y las acomodaba a su alrededor.

–Sí...–respondió sintiendo las manos fuertes que lo sujetaban. Entonces volvió a gemir con las mejillas coloradas, mientras el miembro de Damien, caliente y duro golpeaba sus muslos y se acercaba–. Te odio tanto...

El anticristo intentó ser delicado, pero no lo consiguió, no cuando Pip le decía que lo odiaba. Así que entró de golpe, haciendo que el ángel gritara y volviera a derramar lágrimas.

Damien clavó sus uñas donde lo tenía sujeto y se adentró hasta el fondo, llenando por completo a Pip.

–Te odio...–repitió este con poco esfuerzo.

Le había dolido, no era peor que una puñalada, pero dolía, su interior ardía y se resentía del miembro intruso. Damien lo apretaba y lo estrujaba comenzando a moverse sin piedad sobre él.

–Maldito, te odio...–logró gesticular mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.

Damien le dedico una sonrisa llena de ira mientras movía las caderas sin ninguna consideración. Pip quería golpearlo, patearlo, hacer algo, pero no quedarse colgado mientras Damien lo atacaba, así no eran sus batallas.

Cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios intentando mantener la cordura que se le escapaba con cada estocada. Luego unos minutos donde solo sintió dolor, su interior se fue acostumbrando, sus caderas se relajaron y sintió como Damien tocaba su punto más sensible.

–¡No! –gritó con fuerza, pero solo bastaron un par de movimientos más para que su cuerpo comenzará a temblar, sus piernas se movieron solas y presionaron a Damien–. Ahí...te odio

Esas palabras solo hicieron que el anticristo siguiera moviéndose, dándole exactamente en el mismo lugar. El ángel sabía que debía sentirse avergonzado, confundido, asqueado, pero no. Su cuerpo solo quería que Damien entrará de nuevo una y otra vez. Por un breve instante tuvo la imagen mental del anticristo eyaculando en su interior y lo grandioso que debería sentirse.

–Te odio...–susurró aguantando los gemidos.

Pero a este punto no sabía si esa frase era dirigida a su captor o a él mismo. Pip sabía muy bien que lo que hacía no era correcto y aun así se sentía bien... demasiado bien.

–Oh, Dios...–Pip habló de manera entrecortada–. Te odio...

Esperaba que Dios lo perdonara, era verdad la tentación llevaba persiguiéndolo desde hace milenios, desde que había visto al anticristo sonreír de manera altanera y él había querido morderle los labios para que se detuviese.

–Te odio–volvió a decir, esta vez con una sonrisa.

Damien lo tomó del cuello como si fuese a ahorcarlo, pero en su lugar lo atrajo y lo besó, mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Pip siguió su ritmo, su cuerpo inclinándose hacia él. Aceptando los labios, degustándolos y succionando esa lengua traviesa de demonio, también quería hacerlo sangrar.

Damien sonrió complacido y enterró aún más las uñas en sus muslos.

Pip no se quejó, ambos habían pasado por heridas peores. Desde esa posición veía la herida a medio cerrar en todo el pecho de Damien. Sus omóplatos se movían de arriba hacia abajo mientras lo penetraba, tal como cuando blandía una espada. Como cuando lo hizo perder ese pedazo de cuerpo, como cuando él le hizo perder las alas. Así eran ellos, ese era el idioma en el que se entendían, el idioma de la lucha, en el campo de batalla con sangre y sudor. Y si quería ser completamente sincero de haber ganado la guerra sí hubiera encadenado a Damien. Y hubiera disfrutado dejar más marcas en esa piel blanca y hacerlo gritar como él lo estaba haciendo ahora.

–¿Me odias? –preguntó Damien volviendo a probar sus labios.

–E-eres un imbécil...–susurró Pip al separase, sentía el orgasmo a punto de llegar, fuerte e incontenible–. Hazme venir y lo hablaremos...

El anticristo accedió y siguió viéndolo retorcerse de placer.

Pip gritaba su nombre con cada estocada en ese punto tan sensible

–¡Damien! ¡Oh, Damien, grandísimo hijo de puta! – hasta que un orgasmo ensució su abdomen.

Damien no tardó en correrse adentro, el ángel gimió sintiendo la calidez del semen en su interior, era una sensación inexplicable, como si todo ese tiempo solo hubiera vivido para que el anticristo lo llenase.

Este lo soltó, y las piernas de Pip cayeron muertas de cansancio, finas líneas de semen recorrían el interior de sus adoloridos muslos.

–No quiero volver a castigarte–dijo Damien con un dedo sobre la herida de sus labios –¿Vas a volver a mentir?

–No...–susurró Pip y lamió aquel dedo.

Damien acarició sus cabellos, luego metió una mano entre los ya mancillados muslos, Pip abrió las piernas para darle pase.

–¿Me odias? –preguntó Damien tomando de nuevo las piernas de Pip.

Este jadeo complacido, excitado.

–Nunca...–dijo y dejó que Damien volviera a penetrarlo.


	3. Cosquillas

Estaban besándose sobre la cama de Pip, sus padres adoptivos habían salido por al menos un par de horas, tenían lubricantes, condones y todo el tiempo del mundo. Sin duda esa sería la noche donde ambos, Damien y Pip, al fin se harían uno. 

Los besos se intensificaron, las manos de Pip se deslizaban por la espalda de Damien con desesperación ansioso de sentir la blanca piel de su novio. 

–¿Me la quito? –preguntó el anticristo al separase del beso.

Pip asintió ansioso, un hambre voraz devoraba su cuerpo y hacia arder su piel, sabía que debía de tener las mejillas rojas a diferencia de Damien que seguían igual de blancas como siempre.

Damien se separó unos centímetros y se sacó la camiseta negra, Pip sonrió al verlo, era una vista única, entonces volvió al ataque, poseyendo los labios contrarios, en un punto comenzó el descenso hacia el níveo cuello de su novio.

–Recuéstate…–susurró Pip con la respiración agitada.

Lo vio obedecer y aprovecho el momento para quitarse la camisa, luego se colocó sobre Damien, que seguía igual de tranquilo como siempre. 

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, luego Pip bajó hasta el pecho donde los pezones de su novio le parecían tan apetecibles que no pudo evitar morderlos levemente a la par que su mano bajaba hasta la entrepierna de Damien, Pip ya estaba duro y quería lo mismo para Damien.

–¿Quieres que me quite el pantalón? – preguntó Damien al notar que Pip lo tocaba con insistencia.

–S-sí…–logró decir este, algo contrariado, no había logrado endurecer a Damien, pero supuso que sería más fácil sin la prenda de por medio–. También la ropa interior.

Damien dio un par de inclinaciones y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, con calma, sin pudor, como si en vez de desnudarse para hacer el amor por primera vez estuviera desnudándose como cada mañana para meterse a la ducha.

Pip intentó no darle importancia y se concentró en quitar sus propias prendas dándole la espalda al anticristo. 

Cuando terminó, sus mejillas ardieron al ver a Damien completamente desnudo, por un momento sus ojos se desviaron producto del pudor, pero el deseo pudo más y Damien lo espera tan tranquilo sentado en la cama.

–¿Ya estás? –preguntó Damien al verlo, como si en lugar de ver a su novio por primera vez desnudo hubiera preguntado si sus papas fritas ya estaban listas y eso, que seguro se emocionaba más con las papas fritas.

–Ah…–Pip no supo que responder– ¿Todo está bien?

–Sí–respondió Damien de forma resuelta– ¿No lo quieres hacer?

–No, no–Pip se acercó a su novio, queriendo botar los malos pensamientos de su mente–. ¿tú quieres seguir?

Damien lo rodeo con los brazos acercándose a su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor que su piel desprendía. Entonces le dio un beso corto.

–Claro…–susurró el anticristo mordiéndole el labio inferior. 

Pip alejó sus dudas y continúo besando a su chico. No podía detenerse, de a pocos iba recostando a su novio en la cama a medida que sus manos, cada vez más aceleradas, querían tocar cada rincón de esa clara piel. En ese momento, las blancas piernas de su novio lo envolvieron, parecía dispuesto a continuar. Aquel gesto fue más que suficiente para llevar a Pip al borde del éxtasis.

Comenzó a frotarse contra Damien, este se movía al mismo ritmo. Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron encajando, las manos de Pip bajaron hasta las caderas del anticristo y con un hábil movimiento colocó algo de lubricante en esa rosada entrada, escucho a Damien suspirar y supo que le estaba gustado. Sus dedos se movieron dentro abriendo el camino para lo que seguiría. 

Damien emitía pequeños quejidos, pero estaba bien, Pip sabía que pronto se transformarían en gemidos de placer. Sin embargo, Damien solo dejo de hablar, al verlo Pip noto que apretaba sus labios con los dientes.

“Es tan hermoso” pensó el rubio, él ya sentía su cuerpo arder y quería dar el siguiente paso.

– Ya estoy listo–dijo Damien entre dientes al notar su mirada–. ¡Ya hazlo! – casi ladraba, pero Pip supuso que estaba tan ansioso como él.

Así que lo hizo, tras colocarse el condón con manos nerviosas, con fuerza agarró los muslos de Damien y lo atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo que su interior lo apretaba en cada centímetro, su temperatura se elevó y ahogo un jadeo en la oreja de su querido, se sentía como el paraíso. 

–Pip…–suspiró Damien con voz queda–. Ya, ya muévete, maldita sea.

Pip sintió la emoción en la voz del anticristo y comenzó con el movimiento.

–Mierda…–susurró Damien, se mordía los labios y se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas, tenía la mirada perdida hacia la lámpara que colgaba en el techo como si prefiriera estar en otro lugar–. Ya acaba…

Pip aceleró sus embestidas sintiendo que pronto estallaría.

–Ah…Damien–Pip lo sostenía con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello –¿Te gusta? –preguntó cuándo comenzó a besarlo.

–Ajá–respondió Damien y luego añadió–. Sí, Pip, sigue, termina. 

Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio siguiera moviéndose, dándole exactamente en el mismo lugar, disfrutando del placer que el cuerpo de Damien le brindaba, necesitó unos movimientos más para terminar. 

Se separó de Damien con la respiración entrecortada aun sintiendo los espasmos del orgasmo, se quitó el condón ya usado y le hizo un nudo como había visto en internet que se hacía. 

–Eso fue asombroso…–dijo Pip en un suspiró al echarse al lado del anticristo. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, las mejillas encendidas y el cabello revuelto. Se volvió hacia Damien que hasta entonces no se había movido y lo besó–. Te amo…

Damien le correspondió el beso y suspiro con cansancio, pero Pip no se detuvo y siguió repartiendo besos, primero en sus labios, luego por todo su rostro, sus manos lo rodearon y antes de que Damien tuviera tiempo de respirar Pip sacó otro condón. 

Un leve "Oh" salió de la boca de Damien, era claro que la idea de Pip era seguir y a juzgar por el aun erecto miembro de este, parecía que sería más de una vez. Damien forzó una sonrisa y trato de rodearlo en un abrazo, sin embargo, sus manos lo traicionaron y en su lugar empujó a Pip unos centímetros deteniendo cualquier intento de avance.

–¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó el rubio alejándose.

Damien hizo un gesto con la mano.

–No es nada– trato de sonreír, pero obvio que fingía. 

Pip frunció el ceño.

–Damien, ¿qué pasa?

El anticristo no respondió, sino que desvió la mirada.

Pip no comprendía, hasta ese momento todo marchaba bien, habían hecho el amor por primera vez y la habían pasado bien, había sido genial, asombroso. No lo entendía. Damien se veía bien como siempre.

Damien se veía como siempre.

Acababan de acostarse por primera vez y se veía como siempre. No se veía con calor, no tenía la respiración entrecortada ¡Dios! Ni siquiera estaba erecto ¿había logrado eyacular? No había mancha así que no.

–Damien ¿te gustó lo que hicimos? 

–¡Sí! –respondió él con prisa–. Me gusto, sí, fue… ¿asombroso?

Pip sintió que lo bañaban con agua helada.

–¡¿Es en serio, Damien?! –se levantó sintiéndose indignado y lleno de vergüenza– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Damien suspiró con fastidio.

–Ay, Pip, no es para tanto. 

–¿Cómo no va a ser para tanto? –Pip frunció el ceño–. Somos novios se supone que debemos decir estas cosas, que hay confianza. 

Damien rodó los ojos.

–Te veías feliz ¿qué querías que hiciera? 

–Que me dijeras la verdad.

–¡La verdad es que no siento nada! –dijo Damien ya harto–. Me tocas y no siento nada, me metiste esa cosa y solo me siento incómodo y quiero que pares de una vez. 

–Me hubieras dicho y lo hubiera hecho, lo último que yo quisiera hacer es forzarte, soy tu novio, me deberías confiar cosas tan importantes como esas y no guardarlas–-Pip lo tomó de las manos con nerviosismo, y Damien no pudo sentirse peor al ver esos ojos azules llenos de preocupación – ¿Quién crees que soy? Yo jamás me molestaría contigo si me decías que no... y ahora que sé esto, solo quiero ayudarte.

–No quería arruinarlo y bueno…–Damien agacho la mirada hacia el colchón– no era la primera vez que no sentía nada cuando me tocas, así que… solo seguí. 

Pip le colocó una mano en el hombro.

–Debiste decirme–se inclinó hacia Damien y lo besó, el anticristo sonrió sobre sus labios–. Te amo y quiero que ambos disfrutemos.

–De acuerdo–respondió Damien tras el beso.

–Bien…–Pip jaló la manta para cubrirlos a ambos–. Así me siento más cómodo. Ahora, ¿no sientes nada cuando nos besamos?

–Besarnos está bien.

–¿Abrazos?

–Supongo que están bien, no me excitan.

–Los abrazos no son para excitarse, Damien.

–Solo digo– bajó los hombros –, pero besos profundos y verte desnudo no son precisamente excitantes.

Pip comenzó a reír.

–No me digas que es porque no tengo músculos.

Damien le tiró la almohada.

–Pip, eres un pendejo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el rubio aun con la sonrisa y devolviéndole la almohada en la cara–Tú tampoco es que seas Timothée Chalamet.

Damien le devolvió el almohadazo.

–Pip ya te he dicho que no me hables en lenguas extranjeras– y atrapó la almohada cuando Pip la iba a lanzar–. Y tú no eres Chris Evans, así que cállate. 

–Pues yo soy británico así que obviamente no sería el Capitán América–Pip empujó la almohada hacia Damien–. Y tú cállate. 

–¡Oblígame!

Damien intentó quitarle la almohada, pero Pip, aunque no pareciese, tenía fuerza. Estuvieron en un tira y afloja, hasta que Pip la saltó y Damien por poco cae de la cama.

–Pip, maldito hijo de…  
–¡Oye no, respétame! 

Damien agarró la almohada y se lanzó sobre él. Pip comenzó a reír, ambos hacían un vano intento de lucha, Pip se veía vencido hasta que pensó en atacar las axilas lampiñas del anticristo. Al inicio, las cosquillas hicieron reír a Damien.

–Pip, deja de hacer eso.

Pero Pip siguió hasta tener a Damien contra el colchón forcejeando para liberarse, las mejillas se le pusieron rojas por las carcajadas y pequeñas lagrimillas se asomaban en sus ojos. Entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, Damien gimió. Un gemido largo y profundo de placer.

Ambos se vieron por cinco segundos que duraron una eternidad. Luego Damien se cubrió la boca sintiendo que se iba a morir. 

–E-eso…no.

Pip lo miraba como si mirase un unicornio.

–¿Acaso eso fue un…

–¡Que no! –gritó Damien –¡No fue nada!

–Sí, claro– Pip se le acercó como un león a su presa, solo centímetros de su rostro–. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Damien brillaron, por primera vez mostraron una pizca de deseo.

–Hazlo– y lo besó, mientras las manos de Pip viajaban por su cuerpo.

Damien tuvo que morder sus labios para no lanzar gemidos vergonzosos, sobre su piel, los dedos de Pip no se movían como antes con desesperación, sino con suavidad y finura, tocándolo solo con la yema de los dedos, se sentía como si pequeñas plumas viajaras a través de su piel. 

Los toques enviaban descargas eléctricas estremeciéndolo, su espalda se curvaba queriendo que Pip siguiese hasta hacerlo enloquecer, aun así, Damien permanencia con la mandíbula apretada a la par que movía la cabeza negándose a dejarse llevar por la ola de placer que lo invadía. 

Sin embargo, cuando sintió la lengua de Pip jugando con sus pezones, lanzó un gritito.

El rubio lo miró satisfecho consigo mismo, pero no se detuvo y siguió hasta el abdomen del anticristo donde ejerció presión la lengua y con los dedos a los costados. Damien elevó las caderas, queriendo sentirlo por completo. 

–N-no te detengas…–susurró entre jadeos y risas, como no quería volver a gritar pensó que era mejor morder su mano. 

Pip siguió el camino hasta la entrepierna ahora dura del anticristo y, sin pensar que era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso, metió la erección en su boca.

La boca de Pip era cálida y húmeda, su lengua jugaba con toda la extensión de su miembro haciéndolo ver estrellas. Damien movía las caderas queriendo sentirlo más y más, mientras mordía su mano con fuerza y con la otra apretaba las sabanas. 

–¡Ah, Pip! –logró decir entre gemidos ahogados –…métela. 

Pip se separó de él con un hilo de saliva, sus ojos brillaban y sus labios estaban rojos. Busco con la mirada el condón y se lo puso con rapidez. El pecho de Damien subía y bajaba, tenia los ojos tapados con su antebrazo y apenas si respiraba. 

Pip entro con cuidado, está vez seguro de que Damien gemía de placer. Damien jadeaba de placer empujando sus caderas al ritmo de Pip, era una sensación diferente a la anterior, y podría ser mejor, siempre podría ser mejor. 

–¡Pip, maldita sea, hazme cosquillas!

El rubio con gusto lo toco en los costados, al mismo tiempo que se movía enterrándose en el cuerpo del anticristo. Sus bocas se encontraron mezclando los gemidos con las risas. Conforme las embestidas aumentaban en rapidez y fuerza, Damien se aferró a la espalda de Pip comenzando a arañar la piel a su alcance, no quería hacerle daño, pero las sensaciones eran demasiadas. Sentía que perdía el control y la cuerda que mantenía su cordura se hacia cada vez más frágil, con cada toque de Pip, con cada caricia, sus piernas se contraían y una sensación abrumadora lo envolvía.

–¡Pip! ¡Pip! – Damien se encontró lloriqueando, pidiendo más, doblegándose ante el placer contenido, espasmos invadieron sus piernas, todo su cuerpo vibraba– ¡Pip! – gritó por última vez antes de terminar en un orgasmo arrollador.

Pip lo miraba con adoración, pero excitado hasta la medula, Damien lo apretaba, como si su interior buscará comérselo. Él aun no terminaba. Se movió sintiendo el orgasmo cerca y escuchando pequeños gemidos de parte de Damien. 

Cuando termino el anticristo no lo dejo separarse.

–Espera…–susurró con apenas un poco de aire– espera… sigue ahí.

Pip se inclinó a besarlo, Damien respondió, poco a poco relajando sus músculos. Pronto tuvo a Pip al lado del colchón, ambos respirando como si acabaran de correr una maratón. 

Cuando se calmaron, voltearon a verse el uno al otro, ojos azules y ojos rojos. No era la primera experiencia, esa había sido hace minutos y solo uno había disfrutado, esta, aunque no era la primera, se sentía como una.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano.

–Asombroso…


End file.
